ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Cheating in Ultima VII
Ultima VII has quite a few cheats. There is a built in cheat menu, an entire location dedicated to cheating (more likely, a developer test zone), and other separate cheats available. Cheat menu Start the game from the command line with: ultima ABCDAlt255 (hold down Alt and press 255) and you will get a cheat menu. * Cheat menu: Press F2 during game play. * Teleport map: Press F3 during game play. * Steal items: Press Alt + 4 and click on a person to force them to drop all items. * Hack mover- Move any onscreen object (even ground tiles) * Power Avatar- Unlimited hitpoints, spellpoints, reagents, etc... * Edit NPC- Edit almost every aspect of a npc's stats or physical state (ex. solid\ethereal\swim\fly) * Spells (1-72) ex: in SI, 12 is Great Light, 23 is Translate: Press F5 during game play. * Identify item targeted with the crosshairs (click left mouse button when mouse pointer changes to a crosshair): Press F9 during game play. Create Item You can create most any item in the game. Activate the cheat menu as above, then use F2 to access the menu. Use ©reate Item to make something. Teleportation Cheats Lord British Cheater Fury If you teleport to 209,407,0 Lord British will warp in and start attacking you and calling you a cheater. When you try to access the cheat menu, all it will say is 'oink!' House of the Dead Teleport to 5a8,508,0 and you will come to a house that contains all the people you have killed. The game had to put them somewhere! Cheat Rooms Main Cheat Room There are several ways to access the Cheat Room: # Locate the dead blacksmith's shop in the bottom left corner of Trinsic, the first town. Climb on the roof by stacking the crates that are available throughout various buildings in town. Walk to the back of the chimney to be transported to the cheat room. # Behind the south end The Honorable Hound, there is a one room house with a bed on the north wall flanked by two treasure chests. Take one of the treasure chests and place it to the west of the base of the tree in the little courtyard in front of the house. Step on the chest to be transported to the cheat room. # When the game starts make your way out of town by doing everything right. Then go down to the left corner of the map where the Flying Bird Women are. Kill them, then take the "Dad's" dead body by the nest and go to the city of Britain. Go to the left side of the city where the two Gargoyles live. Now, take and place the dead body under a tree to the right of the Gargoyles house. Put it sorta to the left of it, but sorta under it. Now, walk on it and you will be transported to the cheat room. In the Cheat Room, you will find 8 suits of magic armor, 2 Death Scythes, a Juggernaut Hammer, a bird (it's a weapon), 2 magic axes, lots of magic rings, a spell book with all the spells, 1000 gold, 100 lockpicks, 100 of each reagent, a purple wand, three prisms and a Hoe of Destruction. There are also teleporters to most all of the major locations in the game plot as well as nearly every item critical to finishing the game. _____________________________________________________________________________ N |_| |:|You can land the magic carpet beside the second tree | _ |:|at the east side of Britain and walk into the tree | | | + |:|to get to the cheat room. W----+----E | | +<---|:| | |_| |:| | ____|:| S ___|::::::| _|::::::::::| ___________|::::::::::::| Teleporter destinations: ____________ | | | A B C D | A) Sphere Generator | | B) Buccaneer's Den | E F G H | C) Special place with lots of goodies | | D) Dungeon Despise | I J K L | E) Cube Generator ________| ________| F) Serpent's Hold | | G) The Throne of Lord British | M N | H) Dark Tower | O P | I) Tetrahedron Generator | Q R | J) Terfin | S T | K) The Throne of The Guardian |_________ | L) The Black Gate | | M) Moonglow | | N) Britain | | O) New Magincia | |_______ P) Jhelom | | Q) Skara Brae |_______ | R) Empath Abbey | | S) Trinsic | | T) Vesper |__| Entrance Skara Brae Cheat Room There is a chamber in the graveyard in Skara Brae which contains all items required in the quest there, Magic Armour, Rings and a Death Scythe. There is a lever just visible behind the statue to the west of the Tomb of Marney which opens the secret door to enter. (there are numerous plot items, thus it is cheating) Isle of Fire Item Cache In the Test of Love, flip the switch next to the Stone of Castambre. Then go back into the caves to the north. A secret passage will have opened that leads to a room with a Death Scythe, 9 Glass Swords and a Firedoom staff. Separate cheats Free Experience When you first speak with Batlin in Britain and ask to join the Fellowship, he will ask you to run an errand for him. In order for this cheat to work, you MUST say "No" to him when first asked. After refusing, speak with him again and accept the errand. He will give you a sealed box to take to Minoc. As long as you do NOT deliver the box, this cheat will work. After getting the box, talk to Batlin again. At the end of the conversation, he will ask you to deliver the box again. When you say yes, everyone in the party will gain 100 Experience Points. You can repeat this as often as you like, but only so long as you don't deliver the box. Free Expendables This cheat is used in conjunction with the "Free Experience" cheat involving Batlin. Once you have enabled that cheat, open a character's inventory and pick any item that has a quantity—gold, arrows, reagents, etc. The item has to pull up the 'quantity' check-box when you move it. Put this item on the ground, and select the entire quantity. Once you've done that, talk to Batlin. When you accept the mission, not only will everyone get another 100 Experience, but the item that you dropped on the ground will be duplicated in your inventory with the same quantity. (Example: Put 100 gold pieces in the Avatar's hand, then put them on the floor. Talk to Batlin, and the Avatar will have another 100 gold pieces in his hand.) This cheat will work with ANY item that has a quantity (i.e., it shows a number when you click on it). I'd recommend putting a few barrels on the flying carpet so you can haul around all the gold, arrows, and what-not you stock up. Potion Trick To make fights easy, you can use a green potion on your enemy to poison it, and/or you could use a blue potion to make it go to sleep. Killing Batlin To kill Batlin, hit him with Deathbolt while he is conducting the Fellowship service at 8PM. Resurrecting Alagner Get to the point in the game where Alagner gives you the key to his shed. Now, kill him and carry his body with you. Get to the point where you give Alagner's notebook to the Wisps. Now, return to New Magincia and find Alagner's body. Now you can cast resurrection on Alagner's body (the one you've been carrying around), or you can have Lord British do it. Stealing Items Without Your Companions Fussing Your companions will often complain if you steal items or eat food that is not yours. To stop them from complaining, always put stolen items in their backpacks. Likewise, if you want to eat someone else's food, first place it in your companion's backpack. (Somewhat legal) Ways to make $$$ Rob the Bank A good way to make some dough is to rob the Britain Mint. To do this, first find the Mint woman's house and kill her in her sleep. Then, take the key off her corpse and use it to enter the Mint at night. Now, help yourself to all the gold bars and nuggets lying around. Now, have Lord British resurrect the woman and talk to her at the mint. She will give you a LOT of coins for your stack of gold bars/nuggets. Rob the Jewelry Store At night, smash open the door to the Britain Jewelry Store. Now, smash all the glass containers and take all the jewels. In the day, sell all the jewels back to the owner. (Slightly illegal) Ways to make lots of $$$ Jhelom Duel If you choose to defend Sprellic, you can bet money on the outcome. You have to kill one or all of the duelists to collect on the bet however. If you solve the quest peacefully, you cannot collect the money unless you find a way to kill at least one duelist. Such as using Time Stop, then death bolt to kill them without anyone noticing. Later on, you can resurrect them after collecting the money. Fellowship wins all Once you are a member of the Fellowship, bet equal amounts of gold on each rat in the casino race of the House of Games. The payback for a Fellowship member is 6 to 1, so you always profit. You only have to wear the medallion(and you must have joined for real). But be warned that creating too much money will crash the game! Rien ne va plus Another method takes advantage of the game's programming. If you want to have MUCHO money, go to the House of Games in Buccaneer's Den. Bet your money on one color in Roulette, then spin the wheel. Wait until the wheel is milliseconds before stopping, then open the inventory, and move your money to the winning color. And voilá! 600 gold pieces instead of 100! Since this kind of cheating in the house of games was obviously not intended by the programmers, it is a cheat to get money fast. Rien ne va plus (take two) Another method to generate too much money quickly is to go to the House of Games in Buccaneer's Den. Put 100 gold coins on one lane of the mouse race and then start the race. If it looks like your mouse won't win, restart the race by double clicking again but don't touch the coin. If you are sure your mouse is winning, let it win. Your stack of gold will multiply. Don't touch the gold and do that trick again and every stack you previously won will multiply. Repeat as needed but remember that creating gold in such an exponential fashion means very few wins are needed to enough fill all your characters with gold and that a few a more wins can crash the game. If you have trouble filling your characters without crashing the game, you can always remove some stacks before your multiply them Category:Cheats Category:Ultima VII